Larkstar's Love
by Starpool2
Summary: Larkstar has always loved her clan, but once upon a time she loved something more... what was it? Well, read and find out!


**This is something I did for fun, Larkstar belongs to Lavender Katherine Frost. Leader of Grassclan in her forum.**

Lark-kit had always been a quiet kit, she didn't get along with many, all through her life she served with dedication, after losing her sister to the rapids.

"Come on!" Jaykit mews happily, running farther from camp. Lark-kit paused.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asks. Jaykit snorts.

"Oh, come on!" She rolls her eyes. "It's not like we'll never see them again."

Lark-kit reluctantly followed her sibling. Soon, they smelled Nightclan.

"Ew!" Jaykit squeals. "What's that smell?"

Lark-kit rolls her eyes once more, but holds her breath. Jaykit sighs, then looks at Thunder Rapids, mesmerized, Lark-kit soon joins her.

"Wow..." They breath. Jaykit moves, ever so slightly, closer. Lark-kit looks at her sister.

"Don't." She mews, but Jaykit doesn't listen, she continues to move toward the edge, before squealing in surprise.

"Ah!" She yells, the blue grey kit was falling over the edge of the gorge.

"No!" Lark-kit's eyes widen. "Jaykit!"

Jaykit's eyes roll back into her head as she screams, slipping slowly over the edge. Lark-kit watches as her sister falls, she dares a glance over the edge, and watches as her sister's body is smashed against the boulders, the water staining red. Lark-kit backs away, running back to the camp.

-Timeskip-

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Larkpaw!" Redstar's voice rang through the hollow. "Your mentor will be Gorsefang."

Larkpaw smiled in excitement. The deputy was her mentor!

Gorsefang walked up to her and bumped his nose to her's. Larkpaw touched his nose happily.

"I can't believe this!" She squeals. Gorsefang nods.

"Yes, I am excited as well, you are my second apprentice." He replies. Larkpaw smiles. "Come, let us tour the territory."

He walks out of camp, Larkpaw bounding after him.

-Timeskip-

Larkpaw looked over the bloody battlefield, her eyes resting on one body, Redstar's.

"No!" She meows, eyes tearful. All her clanmates gather around the dead, heads hanging. Gorsefang steps up.

"I know this battle has been brutal, and we have suffered great losses, but we can do this! We are Grassclan!" He meows.

The clan begins to cheer, in hopes of a brighter future.

-Timeskip-

"From this point on, your name will be Larkfeather!" Gorsestar mews. Larkfeather bursts with pride as her clanmates cheer.

"I promise to serve my clan as best I can!" She calls, the cheering grows louder.

-Timeskip-

Larkfeather's head rests on the body of her mother, Blossomwind.

"You were the last family I had, I wish you safe hunting... a-and peace where ever you are." She mews. "Please, don't forget me."

Nightstrike's head rests on her shoulder.

"No one could forget you, my love." He reassures her. Larkfeather smiles.

"I'm hope so." She mews.

-Timeskip-

Larkfeather looks around in panic, Nightstrike had been captured, and the only way to free him was to give up valuable territory. Gorsestar calls her over, he is sitting with their current deputy, Tawnymist.

As she walks, she sees little Redkit watching her.

"Yes?" Larkfeather asks when she arrives. Gorsestar pats the ground next to him with his tail.

"As you know, Nightstrike has been captured by Nightclan." He mews. Larkfeather nods. "And as such, we want your opinion on the situation, since you two are so close."

"I..." Larkfeather couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she had to keep the promise from her warrior ceremony. "I think we should leave it, we need the territory."

Larkfeather shuts her eyes, holding back tears.

"You are sure?" Gorsestar asks once more.

She nods. Tawnymist gets up.

"So be it." The deputy meows. Gorsestar gets up.

"Cats of Grassclan!" He calls. "It has been decided, we need the territory too much to spare, we must abandon Nightstrike."

The clan gasped, most protested, but eventually they gave in.

Gorsestar and Tawnymist told Night clan's current leader, Quailstar, and their deputy, Hawkflight, that they would not give up their land.

Two weeks later Nightstrike's body was delivered to their camp.

-Timeskip-

"Tawnymist has retired to the elder's den, our new deputy will be..." Gorsestar pauses for dramatic effect. "Larkfeather!"

Larkfeather was shocked, she couldn't believe she had been chosen! Her aunt, Poppyfur, came to congratulate her.

"Good job." She purrs. I know you'll make a great leader!"

Larkfeather nods in thanks.

-Timeskip-

Larkfeather bows her head to the leader in the middle of camp.

"Why did that dog have to take your last life!?" She cries. Poppyfur bows her head.

"He was a good leader." Turning to the body. "May you find quick hunting, safe living, and shelter when you sleep."

She mews the traditional farewell. Larkfeather sighs as Poppyfur walks up to her.

"I know, it's time to become leader." She meows, and follows her aunt, and medicine cat, out of camp.

-Timeskip-

Larkstar looks down on her clan with pride, but then starts worrying.

 _Who should I make the deputy?_

 **If you want the rest check out the forum, a link can be provided at Lavender Katherine Frost's profile.**


End file.
